


Children?

by loafbread



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, Domestic!Bubbline, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafbread/pseuds/loafbread
Summary: Marceline smirked. “Let’s get married and have a whole football team, Bonnie.”Bonnibel’s eyes widened. “Are you daft?!”“Okay, a whole football team.. bench players included?”“You’re crazy.”
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Children?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, how are you? i'm sorry for the hiatus hahahaha but hey at least im back.. for the mean time

“Marceline,” the 2400 year old woman grimaced at the sound of her brother calling her name, “You know that you’re the most awesome human being on this planet, right?” that’s how she knew that something was wrong and she didn’t like every single word her brother is uttering over the phone. She could feel him smirking at her like she knows what he wants.

“What do you want?” she rolled her eyes, leaning on her seat as she held her phone on her right ear, resting both of her feet on the table as she glanced at her tinted window— _it’s already morning,_ she observed as the sun was already rising up.

“Me and Fi booked a flight to Bali this week,” he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “And? I care because…?” she closed her eyes—she already knew why he’s telling her this and his response was all it took to confirm her suspicion.

“Because we want you to take care of Mia for the mean time,” Marshall’s teasing manner of speaking was replaced with seriousness as he spoke, “We couldn’t let her stay over at dad’s because you know what happened last time,” he spoke grimly as Marceline remembered how _Mia_ almost took over the underworld within one hour—a record that they still have to beat.

“Mia can always stay at Finn’s, right?” she sighed, she knew that she doesn’t have a way out of this because Finn and his wife, Huntress, already bore a child (and still a month old) she paused upon the realization and quickly spoke, “Nevermind, how about at Jake’s?”

“We couldn’t do that since Jake and his fam are going to South Korea to visit Lady’s parents,”

Marceline nodded when she remembered that Bonnie told her the same thing a week ago, “Right,” she bobbed her head, “You’re our last resort, Marce,” Marshall said, “We know how much you hate children but—at least use this as a chance to see if you can take care of a child before you and Bonnibel bear one?”

Marceline blushed, _“What?!”_ she screeched as Marshall Lee laughed, “Ha ha, kidding,” he sniffed, probably wiping the tears from laughing, “I mean, yeah,” she could feel him shrugging, “Just for a week, Marce, I already talked to Bonnibel about it and she said it was fine.”

The raven haired woman scowled at her brother before giving in, “Very well then,”

* * *

Marceline found her girlfriend sitting on the couch, coffee on the mini table as her laptop was on her lap, she seemed to be busy typing something because she didn’t notice her creeping right in next to her.

“Hey, babe,” she kissed her cheek as Bonnibel smiled at her, “Hello, you’re up early,”

Marceline shrugged, “Marshall called—you probably know why,” her girlfriend of 4 years smiled at her, “When will they arrive?”

“In two hours, I guess,” she shrugged again, this time; resting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder as she wrapped both of her arms on the pink haired beauty’s waist, “I’ve already prepared the house for our visitor,” she murmured as she felt Marceline’s cold lips on her neck, “You should cook breakfast now,” she playfully pushed her girlfriend away from her, Marceline frowned, “No sexy time for us then?”

Bonnibel Bubblegum laughed, bopping her girlfriend’s pointed nose, “That’s a no, Marcy,” Marceline groaned and proceeded to smile at her girlfriend who beamed at her, “Fine, last night was great, though,” she stood up and winked at her girlfriend who blushed and rolled her eyes at her.

Marceline was happy with her. Maybe Marshall was right, Maybe, having Mia around would be a nice thing for practice. _Maybe._

* * *

“Yo,” A tall and lanky man appeared in their doorstep which was opened by Bonnibel herself, she looked down and saw a little girl next to him who was clutching his leg, “Hello, Marshall,” she greeted him boredly as she smiled at the kid who shied away from her.

“Here are the things that she needs for her stay here,” he slung off a satchel bag and gave it to her- his eyes shooting daggers at her. Bonnibel did the same and the kid just watched in amazement at the two adults.

“You wanna come in and have some tea before you leave?” Bonnibel asked sweetly as Marshall’s face darkened. “Uh, no thanks.” He declined, shaking his head as he patted his child’s head and smiled at her, “Mia, be nice to your aunts, alright?” Mia only nodded and smiled back, “Yes, dad.”

“And no summoning monsters,” he furrowed his eyebrows at her and she chuckled, “No worries about that, Dad,” she then looked at the woman in front of her and beamed—she was her role model in becoming a person, the pink haired Bubblegum princess who tamed The Vampire Queen, not only she possess the beauty but she was also named as The Smartest Woman in the entire hemisphere.

She could only wonder why she decided to settle in with her aunt (well she stopped wondering when she remembered that her aunt was also of the most powerful being in the underworld which made them equal)

“Marshall?” speak of the devil, her aunt, Marceline, who was only wearing a white shirt over a red shorts appeared and punched her father who wasn’t able to block the attack. She cringed at the sight of her father being punched but smirked immediately when Bonnibel pulled her towards her as she covered her eyes.

“It’s okay, Bonnie, I’m used to them,” she said as she uncovered her eyes and held Bonnibel’s hand who smiled at her, “I guess being the granddaughter of the Lord of Evil and being the daughter of the most stupid devil must pay this price, huh?”

Marshall irked at Bonnibel’s comment as he scowled at her, completely healed from the punch given by his sister. “Hey, I heard that!”

Bonnibel just rolled her eyes as she led his daughter inside. Marceline chuckled as she slung an arm over her brother’s shoulder.

“I can completely understand why my girlfriend hates you, Marshall,” she grinned at him as he removed her arm at her and shrugged, “I do, too,” he cackled, “Anyways, take care of her while we’re out, alright?”

“Sure thing,” they fist-bumped each other before Marshall dissipated into thin air as Marceline rolled her eyes at him. “Show-off,” she spat at him before ducking back inside her humble abode.

Marceline saw Bonnibel and Mia sharing a piece of toast together as they giggled at whatever the younger Abadeer was saying. She was alright with this. she could be okay with this.

“Am I missing something?” she walked towards them as she sat next to Bonnibel who playfully smiled at her, “Nothing,” she sweetly hummed as she fed another toast to Mia who happily accepted the food. Marceline pouted and tapped Bonnibel’s bare shoulder (she was only wearing a spaghetti strapped shirt with white dolphin shorts) the pink haired beauty looked at Marceline and saw her girlfriend opening her mouth wide and then pointing at the food and then to her mouth.

Bonnibel giggled, “I didn’t know that I would be babysitting two kids,” she rolled her eyes as she fed her girlfriend who smiled wide.

* * *

They were sitting on a particular bench on their favourite park. Mia was playing with another child whom they recognize as a werewolf—it was weird seeing a half-demon playing with a full-blooded werewolf, it was a sight.

Marceline ran a hand to her hair uncomfortably. “Babe, Do you want to have children?” the question struck Bonnibel. She furrowed her eyebrows as she was nearing the end of her book. She cleared her throat, bewildered at the sudden question. “Are you okay? Are you sick?” she asked, still confused at the sudden change of behaviour. Marceline shrugged, “I’m a vampire. I don’t get sick.”

“Then why the sudden question?” Bonnibel fired back, crossing her arms. “I’m not entirely against the idea but I thought that you don’t want to talk about it?”

Marceline shrugged again. “Marshall re-opened the idea and we’ve been alive for far too long, I guess it might be a new adventure for both of us?” she gingerly rubbed the nape of her neck. Bonnibel smiled at her fondly, taking Marceline’s hand on hers. “I want to have children as long as it’s with you but you have to think about it more,” Bonnibel’s look was stern, “It’s not a joke to raise a children with our blood and power, Marceline. It’s a heavy responsibility that we will both have to bear.”

That was indeed correct. Marceline as the strongest being and Bonnibel as the smartest would create either world domination or just plain normal kid who wanted to be a scientist or a musician or both (she really isn’t opposed to it)

“Yeah, if ever we bear one I want him or her to not inherit my demon powers. Just your pure scientific nerd,” Marceline winked at her girlfriend who rolled her eyes. “Marry me first before you think of having one, Vampire Queen,”

Marceline laughed. “Of course, marry me?”

Bonnibel playfully nudged her, “Is that how you propose?”

“That a no?”

Bonnibel rolled her eyes. “Why would I say no to you?”

Marceline smirked. “Let’s get married and have a whole football team, Bonnie.”

Bonnibel’s eyes widened. “Are you daft?!”

“Okay, a whole football team.. bench players included?”

“You’re crazy.”

“I love you, too, nerd.”


End file.
